


Running from wolves

by byzinha



Series: Stalia love affair [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For three centuries, the Hales were under a curse that slowly took away the supernatural power that ran in their blood. The younger descendants, Cora and Malia, are completely human, but it didn't stop them from forming a pack. Now that the family that sucked the power out of the Hales found them in Beacon Hills and they have to fight to maybe, just maybe, gain their powers back. Even thought it probably means losing some people too.</p><p>Retell on 3A. Human!Malia and Werewolf!Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running from wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand we're back!
> 
> Do you remember a series of one-shots that I posted last year for the Stalia Week? One of them was a role reversal thing with Human!Malia and Werewolf!Stiles that could or could not get bigger. Well, while watching season 5, Stiles' arc was so interesting for me that I kept remembering of my dark werewolf!Stiles and wanting to write it. Finally, it happened.
> 
> This fic is a bit of a retell of season 3A, but not exactly. To be honest, I don't really know yet where I'll be taken, but I'll write. I don't plan to have something longer than 10 chapters, but only time will tell. This is a total and complete AU, I have no idea what I'm doing *insert dog in a lab coat here*. I hope you all like the premise and stick around. And review, because that makes me extremely happy and inspired *wink wink*.
> 
> Also, I want to thank Jenna (littlecajunlady88 - go read her fic, it's amazing!) for beta-reading it. My english sucks, but she'll make the story not suck so much.
> 
> Teen Wolf and its characters are not mine.

**Running from wolves  
** A Teen Wolf fanfiction

" _You hover like a hummingbird, haunt me in my sleep_  
You'll say you're from another world sinking in my seat, oh  
You're feeding on my energy, letting go of it, she wants in.  
And I run from wolves"  
Of Monsters and Men –  _Wolves without teeth_

**Prologue**

When the supernatural magic started to run thin in the Hale's blood in the middle of Wales due to a long lost curse set between two powerful families, the only choice they had was to gather all their treasures, their puppies and their dignity and ship to the promised land west of New England.

The joy of having an extra strength gave them energy to build houses and a community near a powerful Nemeton, but it only lasted a century before they realized that the curse wasn't so easy to break. Their magic started to run out once more (or was it yet?) ever so slowly, getting thinner and thinner with each generation, kissing farewell to the Hales one by one to the point where the younger ones – two girls only months apart from each other – were born with none of it, nothing but the lost memory of strong blood.

The last Hales with the activated werewolf DNA were called Laura and Derek. The boy, younger, was also the most troubled one. His transformation was erratic, the full moon unmerciful on him, but he was a werewolf still. And when the fire came to destroy them, they were only able to take three people from the house where their family went down: their little sister Cora, their little cousin Malia and their severely hurt uncle Peter.

At that point, it was clear for the Hales that America wasn't there to help them. They gave their all and were tracked anyway, trapped like animals. Not even Deaton, their emissary, was safe.

Finally, the town their family helped build wasn't theirs anymore and they had to leave. With Peter in a coma, the older kids took the puppies, the money and their dignity east, where the coast was clear and the fear was none. Somewhere they could start fresh.

But of course a curse couldn't be broken that way.

As years passed by, the girls really didn't show any signs of supernatural tendency. All along, Laura's Alpha status was being tested and weakened at a fast pace. Away from all the books and the knowledge of the eldest, no uncle and no emissary, there was nowhere on the east coast to bring them peace. he kids longed for their Nemeton, wondering how much help the solitude, magnitude and wisdom of its set could bring them, what sort of beacon it could become for them.

It was a long shot, but they packed their things anyway.

Cora and Malia were only eight when they went back to their city, Beacon Hills, and the four of them sat around the large tree waiting, wishing, praying for help and watched Laura's eyes grow from red to yellow and from yellow to the light brown they usually had. By their Nemeton, Laura too had become human and that automatically made Derek the Alpha then, but his condition would change, they knew it.

The Hales, just as the curse promised, were going to go extinct.

They had to do something before it was too late.

Allowed to live a normal life for once, the lasting Hale girls were enrolled in regular school, where Cora befriended a blonde, sick girl no one wanted to talk to named Erica and Malia became the best friend of another sick kid, a boy with asthma too dorky for people to take him seriously named Scott. Even though the cousins had their own friends, they were still very close and together they came up with an idea.

" _Bite_  them?" Derek asked when the girls made their suggestion.

The two girls nodded.

"We need a pack," Cora said.

"Keep the line going," Malia continued.

"Because when you run out of power, the city will be unprotected."

"Cheers," The only Hale boy replied, but the girls didn't leave space for him to say much – not that he was a talker.

" _And our Nemeton_!" Malia exclaimed, as if the worst part of it all was to leave their Nemeton behind and after that the two of them busted into a mad run of arguments on why he should bite their best friends.

"I could bite you two," he said under their voices, and the girls closed their mouths at the same time while Laura looked at him alarmed.

" _What?!_ " the older girl exclaimed.

"Is that possible?" Cora asked, because really, they had never thought it'd be an option while Malia cried, "No, are you out of your mind?"

"What do you mean?" Cora asked, turning to Malia this time.

"We can't be bitten." The younger of the Hales explained, her dark eyes huge with a clear  _come-on-you-should-know-that_  glow. "We are wolves by blood and not by bite."

"Yeah, except that we  _aren't_  wolves!"

"No, Malia is right," Laura completed. "I don't think we're supposed to be bitten because the bite can screw with the supernatural power we already have."

"But we don't have supernatural power!" Cora protested once again, and then turned to Derek for help, since he was the one who suggested it.

"I was joking," he said.

"Right," his little sister said. "But who said it can't be done?"

"I'm not biting you," Derek stated. "None of you."

"Good," Malia cut in. "I don't want to be bitten."

Cora asked, "Why not!?" This made everyone sigh loudly and dramatically because the whole argument was such a mess.

"Because," Derek started, "I can't take the risk. You're too young. And I'm not losing any other family members."

They all went silent for a few minutes thinking, waiting. And then-

"Are you going to bite Erica, then?"

"Scott." Malia sort of completed, sort of corrected.

It still took three years to really convince the last werewolf Hale of biting the kids. For Malia's 16th birthday they organized a scheme so well planned that it left no room for mistakes.

"Are you sure he's a good match?" Derek asked Malia, as they watched Scott walk around the backyard looking for her. The girl just nodded. "Let's do this, then."

"Just…" she said as she stood up. "Don't make me have to kiss him, please."

The full moon was high in the sky as Malia pretended to have a confession to make to Scott, taking him deep into the forest. The satellite had no pull in the girl's core. She never knew what the moon was supposed to do, having never caused any damage to anything or anyone. She was sure she would never know and was at peace with it, differently from her cousin Cora. The important part was that the Hales would have a pack again, finally. And maybe – just maybe – it'd be stronger than ever.


End file.
